


baeksoo drabble dump

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly i wanted to separate the drabbles into parts like in different pages? but i'm a noob so yeah i couldn't work it out. this is it :|</p></blockquote>





	baeksoo drabble dump

**warning: lapslock**

**pg-13 | 619 words**

baekhyun sits on the balcony of his and kyungsoo’s shared home, blowing wisp of smoke from his mouth. the air that was stagnant and fresh is now a dirty grey. he takes a sip from the bottle of jack daniel's he keeps by his side before looking at the sky above him. the liquid warms his dry throat. he takes another inhale before the stick is swiped from his hand.

baekhyun looks up, kyungsoo is standing in front of him and taking himself a drag from the cigarette. baekhyun is sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. kyungsoo taps one of his legs and baekhyun gets the message. he spreads his legs wider to make room for kyungsoo to sit in between his legs. kyungsoo makes himself comfortable before leaning back against baekhyun.

the cigarette stick in kyungsoo's hand is then tossed down the balcony even when it's still not finished. baekhyun grimaces at that. “don't do that,” baekhyun tries to chastise. that only earns him a snort from kyungsoo.

“you do know that it falls on our backyard right?” kyungsoo states more than asks. baekhyun just smiles at kyungsoo. "and who's the one who cleans the backyard?" kyungsoo adds, but there's a playful tone in his voice.

baekhyun proceeds to chuckle and buries his face in kyungsoo's neck. he can smell the soap kyungsoo uses, which is also the same one he uses. they share everything, from shampoo to cologne, they practically smell the same but that doesn't stop them from smelling each other often.

“you smell so good,” baekhyun says as he wraps his arms around kyungsoo's waist, but his voice is muffled by kyungsoo's shirt in his face. kyungsoo understands him anyway and just makes a humming sound. baekhyun loves the sound of kyungsoo's voice. it's just mellow and soft.

baekhyun closes his eyes and basks in the moment.

he's startled when kyungsoo suddenly asks him, cutting his little reverie. “what were you thinking about?”

there was actually nothing in particular that baekhyun was thinking of. it was mundane. but baekhyun answers anyway, “just us.” it's cheesy but it's true. “i know we both don't do the anniversary thing but i do remember it.”

of course. it's their anniversary tonight. it's their fourth year. kyungsoo remembers it too, even if they both don't celebrate it. they celebrated the first year but they both thought it wasn't that important. their trust and love for each other are more important, they don't need to prove their love for each other. it's proven in their daily lives, it's proven because they're still here, four years later.

“me too,” is all kyungsoo replies. baekhyun holds kyungsoo's face to turn it around and plants a sweet kiss on his chapped lips. kyungsoo turns around before hooking his arms around baekhyun's neck and kissing him again. this time, it's deeper and wetter.

kyungsoo swipes his tongue along the seam of baekhyun's lips and baekhyun parts them to let kyungsoo's tongue in to mingle with his own. the air around them becomes hotter and they feel breathless, parting half a second to breathe only to dive back into the searing kiss.

after what feels like an eternity later, they both part and are panting heavily.

“happy anniversary, kyungsoo,” baekhyun says in between pants. kyungsoo grins, too wide even for his standard, clearly too happy to have baekhyun by his side. "happy anniversary, baekhyun," he says back.

“i love you,”

they’re truly thankful for each other, for always putting up with one another, for always sticking by each other's side, for everything. kyungsoo wouldn't trade baekhyun for the world, same goes for baekhyun. they complete each other.

"i love you, too."

 

**nc-17 | 599 words**

baekhyun breathes heavily. his wrists feel sore from the bondage, his eyes hurt from being blindfolded for too long but he wants this. a sheen of sweat trickles down his cheek. he can feel hot breath near his ear, whispering dirty, but nonetheless, encouraging words to him.

"that's it, good boy, you can take this," kyungsoo whispers, voice so low, it sends electric down baekhyun's front and makes his stomach drop. baekhyun is only able to let out a small whimper. he's being gagged, there's no way he could say how much he wants kyungsoo to touch him.

the butt plug inside his ass is starting to feel numb. it's not enough to make him come and kyungsoo has done nothing to him for the past fifteen minutes. he has only pulled the plug out and pushed it inside baekhyun a few times. but other than that, he's only been rubbing baekhyun's spine.

he badly wants kyungsoo to just fucking pull out the damn butt plug and fuck him senseless until he can't think, until he can't walk.

the blindfold is now wet from his tears. baekhyun can hear kyungsoo chuckle. he must have found this really amusing. fucker. baekhyun is frustrated.

“not yet,” kyungsoo says. “i know how much you want this,”

baekhyun can feel kyungsoo's cock brush against his ass cheeks. fuck. “but not yet,” kyungsoo pulls out the butt plug. baekhyun is momentarily relieved but then he feels something cold inserted inside his hole.

it's the glass dildo baekhyun occasionally fucks himself with when kyungsoo's not around. baekhyun loves it but he's not here for this. baekhyun whines and wiggles his ass, in hopes that kyungsoo gets his message to stop and just fuck him himself. but of course he doesn't. kyungsoo only fucks him harder with it.

 _fuck_ , baekhyun thinks. he can come like this but he doesn't want to. he wants to come with kyungsoo's cock in his ass, coming inside of him. baekhyun moans and his legs feel like jelly. kyungsoo flips him over and his hands are now behind him, twisted but he doesn't quite mind.

baekhyun makes a face of discomfort anyway and kyungsoo only laughs. he finally pulls the dildo out of baekhyun’s ass. “i'm sorry,” he says before pulling the gag out of his mouth.

he kisses baekhyun passionately, tongue licking the roof of baekhyun's mouth before pulling away. “just, please-” baekhyun breathes out.

kyungsoo laughs, brushing the hair from baekhyun's forehead and enters him. baekhyun hooks his legs over kyungsoo's shoulders as leverage. kyungsoo fucks him hard, hips slapping baekhyun's ass, the sound of skin against skin resonating through the whole room. baekhyun screams.

“more, yes, kyungsoo-” baekhyun says between heavy pants, “harder-” he moans really loudly it's probably heard throughout the building.

the truth is, as much as kyungsoo loves gagging baekhyun, he loves it when baekhyun moans and screams his name loudly as he fucks him. kyungsoo takes baekhyun's cock and pumps it until baekhyun spills white all over himself and kyungsoo's hand.

kyungsoo comes seconds later. he rides through his orgasm and pulls out before falling on top of baekhyun.

“ouch, watch it!” baekhyun yells out, “my arms, you asshole!”

“oops, sorry, forgot about that," kyungsoo says, apologetic. he moves to untie baekhyun's wrist before smiling sheepishly at baekhyun.

baekhyun sighs in disbelief but he's happy and content. he rolls onto his side facing kyungsoo, “thanks,” he says “even if you're a fucking tease.”

kyungsoo only grins, kissing the pout off baekhyun's lips, “you're welcome,” and hugging him tightly, “anything for you.”

baekhyun only smiles.

 

**pg | 421 words**

baekhyun snaps his eyes open from his deep slumber and looks around in his room. nothing seems to be out of place. he yawns and rolls around in his bed. His brain is still hazy with sleep and the bed is just so comfortable that he’s tempted to go back to sleep.

he can’t, though. he has class later so he needs to wake up. it’s his first day of college.

class. later. what time is it right now?

8:37am

the digital clock by his nightstand is glaring at him in bright red. _shit._

baekhyun quickly jumps out of his bed and slams the door to his bathroom when he reaches inside. he brushes his teeth and washes his face in record time before discarding his t-shirt and sleeping pants. he takes a quick shower, all within the duration of fifteen minutes.

he puts on some nice clothes he grabs out of his messy wardrobe, fixes his hair and he’s out of the room in seconds.

it’s five minutes to nine and the walk to his class takes about a seven-minute walk so he walks faster to arrive on time.

he belatedly realizes that he doesn’t know the exact number of his classroom when he arrives in the hallway and tries raking his memory what number it was stated in his time table from when he checked it last night.

he vaguely remembers a 015 and heads to the classroom. he takes a seat at the far back and lets out a sighs of relief when the professor comes in after to start the class.

“good morning class, i’m professor kim junmyeon,” the professor says, his back facing the students as he writes ‘calculus I’ on the whiteboard.

 _wait. professor kim junmyeon? calculus?_ he’s definitely in the wrong class.

“i think you’re in the wrong class,” the boy beside him, a beautiful boy, says when he looks at the ‘psychology 101’ book in front of baekhyun. then he turns to look at baekhyun. he has round glasses on, his eyes behind them are big and pretty. he looks nerdy-cute.

baekhyun knows he’s in the wrong class but what comes out of his mouth is “no, i think i’m in the right class.” then winks at the boy.

the boy looks taken aback for a moment but catches the flirtatious tone sent his way. he gives baekhyun a lop-sided grin, “hmm,” amusement clear in his voice before turning towards the whiteboard.

 _oh this is going to be interesting all right_ , baekhyun thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i wanted to separate the drabbles into parts like in different pages? but i'm a noob so yeah i couldn't work it out. this is it :|


End file.
